Good Boys Always Go For Bad Ones
by Gnatty-Bug
Summary: Dylan is starting high school, and this year things are going to be different - he's going to be out. Slash Warning, [JayDylan]


Title: Good Boys Always Go For Bad Ones

Warnings: Slash, some OOC-ness (there always is w/ slash)

Pairing: Dylan/Jay

Spoilers: None

Season/Episode: None really, takes place w/ them in grade 9

Rating: Right now, PG-13, will go up later on though

AN: This is like the back story for my other fic, Journeys Inside and Out the Bathroom (JIOB). If you read the first chapter of that, it leaves you with a lot of questions that don't get answered, and here are some of those answers . Hope y'all like, R&R

AN2: Also, keep in mind this is my second fic, be nice…

Part 1 - Welcome

It was my first day at Degrassi High School. Today is going to be the first day of the rest of my life – at least that's what people keep telling me. But actual, it isn't just a silly saying, it's true. Today is my first day of high school, and today I'm not going to hide the fact that I'm gay. I got sick of it in middle school, and people kept telling me to put it off, just keep pretending. But I'm putting an end to the pretending. I'm going to check out all the cute guys who walk by, and not try to hide it, starting with that one.

He was in all black clothes, and wearing an oversized baseball hat on cover his hair, but little tuffs of the light brown locks were coming out at the sides. He had beautiful eyes, a shade between gray and brown, just gorgeous. His lips looked soft, like silk, and all I wanted to do was kiss them. Then, he had to open that big mouth of his, "What you lookin' at, fag?"

"I-I-I, erm, was just going," I stuttered out, and then bolted up the steps of the school. Maybe being openly gay wasn't exactly the best plan in the world?

As I ran up the stairs, I bumped into another kid, he looked like a freshman, was just as fidgety as I was. When we crashed, our books went sprawling all over the place. I scurried to pick then up, as he did the same. I handed him the books that were his, as he did mine, and then held out my hand, "I'm Dylan." He seemed nice enough, better than that one guy, even if he was gorgeous.

The other boy, who was pale and had dark brown hair, eyes to match, held out his hand, shaking mine rather timidly, squeaked out, "I'm Tom."

"Welcome to Degrassi, Tom," I said, hopefully calming his nerves a little bit. "What's your first period class?"

He fumbled with his binder, opening it up and then gazing at his schedule, "Math." He paused a second, before he got the courage to ask me, "What about you?"

I looked down at the palm of my hand, I'd written my schedule and room numbers on it, and smiled up at him. "I have math too! Wanna go?" The other boy nodded, and we strolled down the hall.

As we walked, I heard a familiar sneer, "Homo got a boyfriend already?" I spun around and saw the original boy from the steps outside the school, glaring at us.

I just sneered back, and before I could say anything, Tom spoke up, "You know, we have names, and even if I'm gay, that doesn't mean he is!" He gestured to me when he said that. Like he couldn't tell? Well, maybe he couldn't – I didn't notice he was, actually, but now that he said it, it was kind of obvious.

"Oh, so I did hit the nail on the head, eh? Two little faggots, walking down the hall, one fell down," the boy had been circling us, and at that point he tripped Tom, and he went crashing down to the floor, "And the other one bawled." He stopped in front of me, daring me to help Tom up, daring me to punch him, just daring me to do something.

My hand went straight for his gut. If I was going to be openly gay in high school, I was not going to let some hot punk push me, or my friends, around. He didn't fall over, though, and as a repercussion, he punched me in the jaw. I didn't let that stop me from kicking him in the shins, and then punching him again in the gut.

By this point, our little fight had gathered quite a group. First day, and I was already in the fight. As a teacher pealed me off the other boy, I knew I had detention on my first day of school. Sure enough, once we had stopped trying to break each other's faces, the little slips of paper were handed to each of us. It was that day at lunch, and my guess, considering it was the first day, we were going to be the only ones in there.

I was right – it was just the two of us, through the whole lunch period. How could I let his happen on my first day of school? I hope my parents don't find out… That poses another problem, what if they found out I was gay? That question is going into a well sealed box; I really don't want to think about it, especially with the bad boy sitting next to me.

I looked over at him, and he glanced over me, sneering, mumbling something under his breath. That made me quickly look away, the kid was pretty darn creepy! I kept my focus on the wall in front of me, and the teacher messing with the stuff on his her desk. Then a problem arose – she announced that she was going out, bathroom or some random thing like that. My stomach began pulling in on itself, and I felt eyes burning holes in my neck.

"Why do you fuck guys?" he asked. Out of all the things that he could have said to me, that question was not something I expected. Did I even have an answer for that? Not really. "Fag, I asked you a question, dammit."

With that, I snapped my head to look at him directly, golden eyes fixed on my blue ones. God, they were beautiful eyes. "I don't reply to fag, you dumbass." At any other occasion, I would try not to curse, but he was being just that rude.

"You are one, though, aren't you?" He didn't say it like a question, but I heard such a slight hint of insecurity in his voice, as if he was beginning to second-guess himself.

I briefly considered leading him on, making him think I wasn't gay, but he would find out eventually, and that would probably lead to getting beat up again, and then stuck in detention with him again, and more awkward silence with him. I sighed in defeat, "yes, I am gay, but don't call me a fag, it's rude."

"Aw, poor baby, doesn't like being called a fag," he pretended to wipe tears out his eyes, and I had the sudden urge to punch him again. He was being such a dick! Course, knowing my luck, the teacher would walk in on me doing so, and I restrained myself, just letting my muscles flex. When he stopped, seeing he was getting much of a rise out of me, he went back to his original question, "But seriously, why do you like guys?"

I looked back over at him, and wasn't sure how to answer that question. He was being civil, which meant I couldn't be rude, and on some level deserved an answer. "I don't know, why do you like girls?"

He looked away from me, and over to the door with that, shrugging. "Because they're hot?"

I snickered at that, if I didn't know better, I'd say he wasn't too secure in his sexuality. I knew I'd go home and laugh at the entire situation, the homophobe being homosexual? Wasn't exactly uncommon, to be honest. "Well, I think guys are hot."

He looked over at another wall, twitching his foot, "You think I'm hot?"

I couldn't help but laugh at that point. It was a quiet laugh, but still noticeable. "Not sure how to answer that one, because if I say no, you might be pissed, and hit me when we get off campus, but if I say yes, you might beat the crap out of me because you think I'm hitting on you, and you need to be secure in your sexuality."

He scoffed at that, and then looked straight forward. There was a long pause before he spoke again, "I won't beat you for either answer, I'm just curious, don't get your panties in a twist."

I smiled, and rolled my eyes. He was strange, didn't even know his name, yet I was talking about my sexuality with him, last year, I would of never dreamed of something like this. It was a nice icebreaker though, "Yes, I think you're hot. And if you are wondering, I was checking you out before school." He turned a nice shade of red, I only wish I had a camera. "By the way, I'm Dylan," I looked over at him, and held out my hand.

He only glances at me, keeping his head in some other direction. He knew he was blushing, and the fact that he wanted so bad to ignore it, it was just too cute. "Jason," he said, quickly taking my and for a fast, but firm shake.

"Good to meet you, Jason." Jason, it was a nice strong name, but it didn't fit his bad-ass look. It's like playing counterstrike, and you've got a terrorist named Vinnie, and then you got one named Josh, you instantly think Josh is a newbie, and is going to suck. Jason just doesn't fit the attitude. The teacher walked in then, and we both shifted in our seats, looking in opposite directions from each other.

Another five minuets passed before the teacher spoke, "Since it's the first day, and you boys have been so good, I'm going to let you go ten minuets early. Enjoy the rest of the day." The two of us grabbed our bags at equal speed and rushed toward the door. When we broke through, we went in separate directions, but not before exchanging goodbyes, and not before I noticed a cute butt under those baggy pants. This were looking up.


End file.
